Fairytale Endings
by foreverthinking123
Summary: Life had never been perfect for anyone in any sense of the word. It comes with hardships and life changing decisions. Never easy indeed. But life was finally in the perfect alignment for Kagome.. full summary inside. Kag/Sess ... Redone
1. The Wedding

Hello there, its me again! Your friendly writer with a new story on the brain, and well here is another shot at it. I hope that this one takes off! HA

Disclaimer: I do not own any places or characters stated in this story, they are to be given full credit to their makers!. I just own my little idea is all.

* * *

><p>Summary: Life had never been perfect for anyone in any sense of the word. It comes with hardships and life changing decisions. Never easy indeed. But life was finally in the perfect alignment for Kagome, yes she was going to marry the man of her dreams, her best friend [male] in the entire world. Inu-yasha. But life is about to get a whole lost worse, secrets of his infidelity are slapping her in the face. Considering his mistress is sitting in the front row of the church six months pregnant with his child. Oh and she's her twin sister Kikyo. Everyone had been warning her since high school, yet she did not listen. So what does this women do? Standing in front of hundreds of people at their wedding. Another life changing decision. Redone!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Raindrops keep fallin' on my head..."<em>

The annoying sound of the music filtered through out the room filled to the brim of talkative women and the photographer snapping away pictures of the special day. Standing in the center of the room was the star, dressed in a lovely Galina gown. White in color the cut was a prefect a line with a taffeta bodice features dropped waist and all over ruching for a flattering look..Cascading floral appliques shape the breathtaking skirt. Opting for trimming the original chapel length train into something more mangle. A bouquet clutched into the front oh the gown, it consisted of mix of ranunculus, amaryllis, hydrangea, amaranth, lady's mantle, astillbes, china berries, and ornamental cabbage. Cascading down in front of her hands, its elegance was something to behold. The women in the wedding dress was just as breathtaking as the dress she wore and the flowers she clutched in her sweating hands. Lifting up her chin slightly, bright blue eyes opened to stare ahead of her. A soft gentle smile painted on her face, looking like a painted china doll then a women awaiting her big day. Women flocked around the 'glowing' bride, whispers were tossed and luck was said. All the while the photographer snapped away capturing the moments to cherish.

Blue eyes scanned around the room, looking searching for something, and then they landed on what they sought. It was a women sitting down on the couch in the room, legs crossed at the ankle while she sat with her back straight. A cup of tea set in her hands as she talked to another women smiling and laughing quietly. The women was dressed in a simple red strapless organza dress the bodice featured a unique pleating detail for added dimension. It was a lovely dress, with matching open toed white shoes upon her feet. The women in question was everything that embodied perfection. With her straight black hair, piled high upon her head in a fashionable twist, her bangs scrapping against her brow. Pale moon kissed skin with no blemishes marring it, brown orbs set into almond shaped eyes, a button nose and pouty lips. Yes this women had it all it would seem, but the only thing ruining the image was further south then her face, in her stomach area. Where the tell tail bulge was their, the women was six months pregnant. And her name was Kikyo the brides twin sister, and also the soon to be mother of said sisters husband-to-be. Blue orbs tore away from the women and looked a head of her.

Staring straight into the mirror Kagome was looking at herself in this wonderful gown, hair brought up into a messy bun. Bangs let loose to frame her heart shaped face, the black strands brought out her skin, not as pale as her sisters mind you. No Kagome held that glowing skin, with its healthy tell of being out in the sun. It was like a very diluted caramel and cream. It suited her nicely, eyes the rarest shade of blue unlike the chocolate brown of her twin. Eyes trailed over every detail of the image reflecting back at her. Make up was light and more natural with a lovely golden shadow on her lids, black kohl liner to make them pop. Blush dusted her cheek bones and a pale pink lip stick for her lips. 'Nothing speacial about little old me, nothing like Kikyo' the stabbing thought ran rapid over her mind, causing a sharp pain to come to her chest. Sighing and looking away Kagome placed on the fake smile of happiness and began to move across the room.

Her mother was sitting down besides her twin dabbing her eyes with a tissue and going on and on about her baby girls wedding. Kikyo was telling embarrassing stories from their childhood. Sango, her best female friend was guarding the door, which was a funny sight to see. Considering Sango, the normal tomboy was dressed in a similar dress to her twin only the color was a magenta color, secretly Kagome knew the tomboy loved the color. Her hair was held in a high tail allowing the end to scrap across her bum. Held in her hands was a simple bouquet of red roses, her husbands to be favored color and flower.

Striding over to Sango, Kagome stopped inches from her and rested her forehead against the others, each staring into the others eyes. Sango's chestnut orbs pleading with blue ons of Kagome. At that moment both held smiles on their faces, the photographer snapping a picture.

"Alright, time to begin" someone with in the room announced and so, the all filed out of the room. Kikyo smiled at her sister in passing guiding their mother towards their sets in the church, front row, left pew. Music started to play from the band, a light tune as everyone got settled. The priest stood up front with the groom, a conversation was passing between the two. To his right sat his family. His father and stepmother along with his little sister, smiles on all their faces as they watched on. No one knowing what was about to happen, the storm that was Kagome was about to hit its deadly peek.

Soon thoughts were interupted as the door to the church opened and slowly the flower girls came, spreading petals on the ground followed by the ring bearer. Soon the brides maids and grooms men paired up and walked down the isle arms linked. Till they reached the center and broke off to their respective sides. Slowly all five brides maids were standing in place on the left while the grooms men stood respectively on the right. Slowly the music changed to the right song, everyone in the church stood up and faced the center. Slowly the figure that was Kagome stood in the door way. A male to her right offered his arm, normally reserved for her father, yet that man could not have joined in the ceremony. So instead the male that took her arm was none other then her grooms elder brother.

Smiling up to the stoic male, his golden eyes glimmered in sadness. He had been the one to break her heart when the idiot screwed up. And yet she was still going threw with it, and he would respect her wishes. Slowly they strode down the aisle arms paired. Kagome stared ahead, ignoring everyone. Her eyes locked on to molten gold ones, a cold hand seemed to wrap around her heart. This was it.

And so here she was, walking down the aisle to await her doom, marry a man that betrayed her. Slept with her sister of all people! And then got the whore with child. HIS child... her child! Or well it was suppose to be her child. Blinking rapidly blue orbs watched in mild manner as her arm was dropped from the tall regal being and taken in the cheaters. Gulping slightly, the knot in the middle of the throat making it hard to swallow, hard to breathe really. The sound of everyone sitting reached her ears. The priest was talking about the couple about to start on everything. It was all a buzz to her ears, glancing at Sango from the corner of her eye before glancing at the stone face of well her savior? Before they rested on the priest one more time.

"Stop" the whisper fell off her lips.

The priest kept going not taking note of the plea.

"Stop"

Again the priest bid no mind to the suppose bashful bride.

Anger welled in her chest, heart hammering against the confines.

"STOP" snapping finally the bouquet being tossed haphazardly to the floor, the flowers crumpled at the impact. "I said stop" she muttered, head cast down, bangs covering her eyes from view. Yet if you new Kagome well enough. Then one would know that she was upset. Her mother leaned forward in the pew, hands wrung together in her lap. Not knowing what was happening. Eyes widely searching the faces, sliding over to the grooms side as if wondering if they had an inkling. The stares from the grooms mother mirrored her own.

Sango breathed out a relief sigh, stepping forward slightly and picking up the fallen brides flowers. Dark eyes turned slightly and motioned for the bridesmaids and grooms men to take a seat. The show was about to start, and Sango would not miss a single moment of this. "Ladies and Gentelmen." Sango's voice cut through the tense silence "Kagome wants a word with everyone."

Glancing at her friend, trying to send Kagome the strength she needed to bear the burden of shattering his cheating heart in front of everyone. "Father I suggest you leave" a fallen smirk set on lips before all eyes turned to the bride awaiting.

"Gome?" the voice of the groom cut past her self musing. Blue orbs opened and head turned to stare at the man that was suppose to make her happy. Was this her happy ending? Was this her price charming? This was one fucked up fairytale!

With out saying a word to the man, her body turned to face the sea of people in the pews. A sweet smile graced her lips.

"I'm sorry everyone. There is something you must all know" the sound of people shifting in their seats, gasps and what not was heard. The band had been cut and they awaited to bride to talk. Nervous chatter slightly arose, but quickly it was silenced thanks to a glare from the tomboy in a dress.

"It's time to shed a little light on the situation at hand, the situation that has been hidden behind my back for years."

Kikyo shifted in her seat eyes searching the grooms as they stared at one another. Fear creeping into both of their hearts.

"My sister Kikyo is with child, as all of you know. And it is a great blessing to have to the family. In truth I can't wait for the bundle to be born into the world. My sister will be a great mom, that I am sure." The smile slipped off of her face at the statement, the warm tone in the voice was gone replaced by cold anger. "And my groom will be a great father too it." The room gasped at the announcement. The brides mother grew faint and turned her shocked eyes to the guilty ones of Kikyo.

A loud thunk was heard as the grooms mother passed out from the shock of her baby boys infidelity.

"I'm sorry that you all wasted your time coming to this wedding. I am sorry that all of the money has been wasted on the beautiful flowers, the dress. Decorations, the band the cake the food. I'm sorry that it is all for not. But I can not marry a man that does not love me and only me. I can not share a bed a family with someone that lies to my face daily."

Her speech was short but it hit all the right spots. Her digits moved on their own taking off the engament ring. Tossing it at her twin. "Take it. After all it never belonged to me." Giving one brave smile she marched down the way she came. Head held high, eyes bore on her frame.

"Gome?"

The mention though of her name stopped her mid step. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" the damn broke, tears she was holding back burned down her cheeks. Picking up the dress in fistful hands and running down the aisle in haste. Her mother as well as Sango chasing after the women shouting at her to stop.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Review! Its simple hit the button!


	2. Gym Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha the characters and so on and so forth!

On wit the story!

Yeah its says WIT and not WITH!

* * *

><p><em>"Rain drops keep falling on my head..."<em>

That damn annoying song played over and over on the radio, never a station the dial was turned to played anything else. It was mocking her every turn, blue eyes stared at the musical playing device in detest. "Why must you mock my every turn" the owner of said blue eyes spoke to the object of her ire. And as if it were responding to her the song started up once more. Huffing out a tuft of air from her mouth. Allowing it to blend in with the other oxygen particle surrounding the earth.

It had been two weeks since she left the cheater at the alter, two weeks since she moved out of the shared apartment and into Sango's condo. Two weeks since she had spoken with her twin. Two weeks since the end of it all. Now Kagome was sitting down on the leather couch in Sango's living room staring at a radio. Fingers idly tuning into each station trying to clear her mind of everything. It was not working with that song playing. Flickering the power switch off watching the radio die and become nothing more then a piece of machinery. Sango was out doing her actual job, owning and running one of the top gyms in the city. Leave it to the women to turn working out into a job. But at least she was doing something she loved with every fiber of her being. While Kagome on the other hand was just a fashion designer to one of the top lines.

Sure she was passionate about what her work, but the depression had set in her bones and it was a hard thing to shake. After all a six month prego sister and you ex fiancé being the father. Oh joy! Rolling forward on the couch and stretching her legs out. It was time she left the condo, at least go and do something productive with her life at the moment. Maybe go and work out after all being best friends with the owner had its benefit's. FREE admission any time she wanted!

So with her mind made up Kagome bounded down the hall and into the temporary room to change into more work out friendly clothing. Fifteen minutes later, a few dead panned glares later she was walking into the gym. A trainer spotting her first. "Afternoon Kagome" the males voice rang out over the entrance. Blue orbs clashed with icy blue ones of a wolfish man named Koga, biting down a groan of frustration. The male had never taken no as an option and as always chasing her ass around and around and around! And with her now being single well it had gotten slightly worse.

"Koga" nodding her head to him and making a bee line to the ladies changing room. Moving down the row of lockers set up for storing personal things while working out, her eyes scanned the numbers embossed on them before landing on her own. Smirking and spinning the combination. A little part of her slipped back into the days of high school, when this was a normal thing for her to do between classes. Thankfully the combination was the same as then!

Shoving her things into the small space and locking it back up. A deep breath of air was taken into the lungs before let out. Running, that was what Kagome was going to do. The treadmill would do nicely! Opening up the door once more and stepping out, eyes searching widely for Koga, yet the entrance was empty of all people except her. Sighing softly it was a wonderful notion to know the male was not near her person.

A brisk walk past the rows and rows of weight lifting equipment and sweaty body builders pumping iron. Waving every now and then to a personal trainer that recognized her, soon word would spread to Sango and said women would find her out. Crossing over the weight lifting and onto the other side of the room. Glass windows allowed anyone to peer into the room and see the treadmills lined up neatly. Slipping in through the door and picking out one in the middle. Never minding who was in the room with her. After all it mattered not her mind was going to be free as she ran. Stepping on to the machine and selecting a few buttons the belt came to life, breathing in deeply and placing her shoe covered feet onto the moving belt. Legs began to move on their own, after all if Kagome didn't want to be flung off the belt and into the window. No she had seen Miroku do that once before. Not a pleasant sight to behold.

Seconds flew into minutes and minutes into an hour, the females body was coated in a sheen of sweat, mouth parted slightly to help her breathing. Some point Sango had checked in on her before having to be carted out to deal with an issue with Miroku. The lech never learned his lesson.

"Kagome..."

Eyes widened at the sound of her name, jumping onto the sides of the treadmill her head snapped back to look at the male. Heart clenching in pain, there he was standing in the door way, covered in sweat a towel draped around his shoulders. Blinking rapidly hoping that it was just a bad dream. But nope fate would not have it!

"Inu-yasha" the name fell from her lips as her fingers fumbled with the machine to turn it off. Once it was powered down, her body stepped down. Legs wobbled slightly, mentally cursing herself for running so long.

"Kagome, please let me talk..."

Her ears heard nothing of it. Not of his plea nothing, blue eyes held back the tears that all of a sudden sprang to life.

"It was a mistake...I never thought... I was drink and I thought... We were fighting..."

Babble spilled from his mouth, lies on top of everything. Sesshomaru had taken her to one of their meeting spots. Accident mistake her fucking ass. This bastard in front of her new what he was doing! Stopping short in front of his face. When had she started moving?

"Shut up"

With that said, right hand balling up at her side. He never saw it coming, never knew Kagome had a mean right hook till the fist connected with his face. Stumbling backwards into the glass, a slight pang sound was made.

Sango snapped her head to the side, "Shit" she muttered and took off to the room. Miroku and Koga hot on her heels after seeing what she say. Each one piling into the room, Sango standing next to a panting Kagome.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, IT WAS A MISTAKE! YOU WERE DRUNK! WHAT KIND OF MORON DO YOU TAKE ME FOR. I SAW YOU, I SAW YOU KISS THAT BITCH. SAW HOW YOU LOOKED AT HER AND TOUCHED HER. HOW DARE YOU TRY THAT FUCKING SHIT WITH ME! WHAT DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT. THAT WHEN THE BABY WAS BORN AND IT LOOKED LIKE YOUR ASS I WOULD NOT THINK ANYTHING OF IT. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! AND YET YOUR FUCKING MY SISTER BEHIND MY BACK THE ENTIRE TIME! TELL ME INU-YASHA WAS SHE BETTER THEN ME? What did I do to deserve it?"

The yelling had left her slightly winded and leaning on the other female for support. Hot tears threading down her flushed face. Koga and Miroku grasping the shocked male leading him out of the room and soon out of the gym.

Turning in Sango's hold Kagome once more collapsed into tears, harsh sobs racking her body. And when she thought everything was going to be ok, he had to come in and ruin everything! _Again!_

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Review!

I kind of like how this is turning out!

This chapter was rather short to the last one but I still like it!


	3. Games

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

I just want to say a big THANK YOU! To my reviwers! You guys are awesome!

Side note this chapter will be short! You are warned!

* * *

><p>The air around the pair was thick hard to breathe, blue eyes stared into brown ones. Concentration reading in both eyes, neither one daring to look away afraid of failure. Beads of sweat coating their foreheads. Palms flat against one another, twitching slightly in anticipation. Kagome's pink tongue darted out of parted lips to moisten them. When had they gotten so dry? Sango twitched once more, determined to win at all cost!<p>

And in a blink of an eye a loud slap was echoed with in the small apartment followed by two cries. "I WIN!" yelled Sango as she jumped up form the sitting position on the couch to dance around the living room. Kagome on the other hand blowing on the backs of her hands, the red angry marks showing against the tan flesh. "Geez San did you have to hit me so hard?" whined the loser of the bitch game. But sadly Sango didn't hear what she had to say instead the women was prancing around the room singing in an off key pitch.

"Imma winner and you're a loser and now you have to do what I say...CAUSE IMMA A WINNER and you are a LOSER. L O S E R. LOSER LOSER you my FRIEND ARE A LOSER!"

Finger pointed out and a wide smile across her mouth Sango was enjoying every bit of this! "And now get up and dressed we are going to the club!" Skipping out of the room happily while Kagome groaned and picked up a throw pillow, shoving it into her face screaming slightly at the luck that was placed with in her lap.

Why had she played the over zelouse tomboy in a game of bitch she knew better then to do something like that. Removing the pillow and unfolding her self from the leather couch, marching into her room and diving for her phone. One person could save her from Sango's dance crazy wrath.

Pressing a few buttons and placing it to her ear she waited for the ringing to stop. A gruff voice floated over the speaker. Grinning Kagome yelled into the phone, "Club Shikon, half an hour be there fluff."

Ending the call before the male could retort a small tingling feeling was created in the pit of her stomach. It would be a good night!

* * *

><p>Like I said short! Like a drabble of sorts...maybe I should do drabbles for chapters?<p>

Let me know!


End file.
